El Nuevo Equipo
by rey kon
Summary: La Directora Buena Sangre ha organizado una gran convivencia entre padres y alumnos de MH, y tiene una noticia que darles a la comunidad, de que se tratara? FanFic Narrado por Spectra V.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Es un verdadero deleite estar al fin con ustedes, ya que jamas se me tomo antes en cuenta y ya van por la 4 temporada, pero en fin, mas vale tarde que nunca, soy Spectra Vondergeist! La chica que mantiene a tooodo Monster High enterado de los chismes mas jugosos ¡!y en esta historia, pienso seguir paso a paso, la noticia mas candente del momento:

**El nuevo equipo.**

Pero comencemos desde el principio, como recordaran, nuestra escuela, fue destruida por un loco que queria destruir a todos los de la RAD y que fue detenido en el Instituto por gente realmente valerosa que lo desafio de manera increible y lo detuvieron, lastima que yo estaba en casa por culpa de la restricción, si no, hubiese obtenido unas magnificas fotos! mas nadie supo que fue de el, pero les aseguro que lo averiguare,una grandiosa reportera como yo, siempre busca la forma de encontrar la verdad, la directora Buena Sangre al principio no tomo muy bien que haya pasado ese desagradable suceso en nuestra escuela, mas la madre de Jackson le explico que todo habia sido por el bien de la comunidad, asi que se relajo y aun con todo el dolor de su corazon ( a nuestra profesora odiaba darnos dias libres) nos habían dado 5 dias de descanso mientras se arreglaban los desperfectos de las albercas, y como quedaron mejor que antes, la directora quiso hacer una gran convivencia familiar entre padres, hijos y equipos deportivos de nuestra bella escuela, y asi agradecer a todos el que hayamos cooperado con el toque de queda y que al final, todo saliera perfecto y volviéramos a tener paz y tranquilidad, Asi que una gran feria estaba siendo instalada para que esa misma tarde-noche, nuestros padres vinieran a pasar un gran rato con nosotros

Como todos los equipos tenían que estar ahí, ya que algunos exhibirían a sus nuevos elementos y jugadas, estaban entrenando para la presentación, y las bellas porristas no eran la excepción, Cleo había coordinado una impresionante coreografia con las chicas que estaban ensayando arduamente en el gym desde temprano, mas la capitana era bastante exigente y no estaba quedando como a ella le gustaba

-Lala!-gritaba furiosa- acaso te olvidaste del ritmo en casa? Estas mas tiesa que un palo!

-hago lo mejor que puedo-decia la vampirito en un puchero, Draculaura es asi, no le gusta que le griten!-

-pues hazlo mejor! Te ves fatal y estas atrasando a las demás

-hey De Nile!-le reclamaba Clawdeen defendiendo a su cuñada-solo te falta el símbolo nazi en el pecho! Hija de Hitler!

-ahorrate tus bromitas, peluda!-

-te faltan los subtitulos en alemán-continuo la lobita con burla

-si no lo hace bien, seremos el hazme reir esta noche!-

-ah vamos! Si todo mundo nos ama!

-no todos, ya sabes que Toralei quiere ser quien dirija la escuadra A-

-nadie puede quitarte el mando,Cleo-le consolaba Frankie-

-porque no?-preguntaba Clawdeen asomándose detrás de su capitana-porque nos muerde si lo hacemos?

La bella egipcia bufo molesta

-no estoy de humor! Y menos ahorita que no esta Deucey

-a donde fue?-pregunto Draculaura-

-a revisión, le quitaran los puntos de la operación, por eso Thad esta de capitán en el equipo de basket

El equipo también entrenaba en ese momento en el gym, Deuce como estaba recien operado de su hombro recientemente,no iba a poder participar en ninguna de las presentaciones de la noche, incluso en futbol americano estaba ausente, asi que Clawd estaba con ese equipo mientras el novio de Clawdeen, dirigia esta escuadra, por ley, Heath tendria que ser el sub capitan suplente mas su torpeza no le dejaban para nada un buen lugar entre sus compañeros, Abbey, sin embargo,acompañaba a su adorado tormento, estaba sentada en el otro extremo de sus amigas, estaba bastante entretenida con sus tareas pero todo mundo sabia que estaba ahí cuidando a Heath ya que no dejaba que Jinafire se acercara a el ni siquiera para decirle "hola!"

-no te lo vayan a robar!-le grito Clawdeen de broma

La rusa sonrio saludándolas, la lobita también aprovecho para darle una mirada a su guapísimo novio que al ver que lo observaba, le guiño un ojo con complicidad y ella le sonrio

-que decias?-le preguntaba Cleo con burla

-yo no lo vigilo, el me vigila a mi

-si claro! Ahora se porque no te esta saliendo esa voltereta, estas viendo a Thad, asi que, focus!

-ok, hija de Hitler-

-de Ramses si me haces el favor-decia Cleo vanidosa caminando de nuevo hacia las demas

-ya saben la coreografia! Entonces que esta fallando?

-quizas si no gritaras tanto-acoto Clawdeen tomando su lugar

-si lo hicieran bien, yo no gritaria, aunque suelo ser muy gritona

-no queremos saber tus virtudes!

-mejor sigamos! Que el tiempo se nos viene encima, Ghoulia, pon la musica de nuevo

La chica hizo lo que le pedian, y comenzaron de nuevo la coreografia, daban tres volteretas las porristas principales que eran, Frankie,Clawdeen y Cleo, Lala iba siempre en la piramide arriba, por ser la mas pequeña, la impresionante porra consistia en que Frankie comenzaba la voltereta, despues Clawdeen y la terminaba la capitana comenzando a vitorear al equipo de la escuela, cerrando con una piramide en donde la pequeña Draculaura terminaba en lo alto, Stein finalizaba sus marometas y Clawdeen comenzo sus piruetas cuando cayo mal y se doblo horriblemente el tobillo, cayendo terriblemente, Thad salio corriendo al ver que su chica se lastimaba, y sus amigas le atendian

-ustedes los Wolf son bien salados!-le regañaba Cleo-

-no me muevas, animal !-gritaba La loba-

Thad llego preocupado

-estas bien?

-no! Cai mal, me duele

-te llevare a la enfermeria-dijo El vampiro levantandola-

-mas te vale que no salgas de nuevo con que "me disloque" porque te mato! Te necesito esta noche!

La pareja iba con Lala detras, Cleo bufo furiosa y salio tambien con ellos

-son un drama!

La enfermera reviso el pie bastante hinchado de la bella lobita y el diagnostico fue, que se lo habia dislocado ya que lo tenia ya lastimado de anteriores lesiones, asi que, no iba a poder participar con su escuadra

-siempre tienes que poner la nota!-la regañaba Cleo furiosa

-claro!es que yo quise lastimarme y por eso me doble el tobillo, no fue intencional, pedazo de tonta!

-pues ahora a ver como salimos de esta, aaaah! Jamas puedo contar con ustedes!

Y la capitana salio dramaticamente de la enfermeria, dejando a todos mirandose unos a otros

-como le hara Deuce para no aturdirse con sus gritos?-se preguntaba Thad asombrado

-porque ya lo volvio sordo, genial! Tenia que pasarme esto-se lamentaba Clawdeen

-tu tobillo no esta bien-le informaba la enfermera vendándola-debes reposar lo necesario-

-no tengo tiempo de descansar! Y de seguro De Nile me culpara

-vamos, nena-besaba Thad su frente-no es tu culpa

-si lo es, la escuadra cuenta conmigo

-descuida-le consolo Frankie-buscaremos un reemplazo

-para esta noche? Sera imposible!-reclamaba Clawdeen-

-nada es imposible, tu descansa que nosotros nos encargaremos-

Estas chicas si que saben apoyarse! Aprendamos un poco de ellas

La reina de la escuela mientras tanto, le marcaba a su novio, Cleo se sentia muy estresada por no poder ir con Deuce al medico, el sabia que ella tenia que presentarse con su escuadra y tenia que ensayar, porque habian sido pocas las veces que lo habia hecho y conocia lo perfeccionista que era su novia, aunque ella insistio en acompañarlo,el griego le habia prometido ir mas tarde a la escuela, pero obviamente la abejita reina no podia estar tanto tiempo sin su chico, asi que le llamaba desde su iphone

-hola preciosa-le contestaba el

Este griego es definitivamente el mas guapo de la escuela!

-ya te estan atendiendo?-

-justo en este momento me estan poniendo nuevo vendaje-respondia el

-y como estas?-preguntaba la chica preocupada sentandose en una banca de la escuela

-mejor,amor, mi sangre Gorgona me ayuda a sanar rapido, en una semana mas, estare como nuevo-

-es bueno oir eso-sonreia la bella Chica-

-que te pasa?-le pregunto Deuce al escucharla deprimida

Ella suspiro

-Clawdeen se lesiono el tobillo

-otra vez?

-si! Esos Wolf son unos palitos de pan!-

-en serio que si...y que haras?-

-no lo se, cambiar la coreografia

-pero bebe, es esta noche la presentacion-

-ya se! Estoy estresada Deucey! Es que no se, no debo estar aqui sino alla contigo

-Cleo

-no me concentro!

-estoy bien

-aun asi! Mi deber es estar a tu lado...-la voz de la reina sonaba como si fuese a llorar-no me importa una tonta coreografia

-no es tonta, tu la diseñaste-

-quiero verte!

-en una hora voy para alla

En eso, la voz de la enfermera le pedia al griego no moverse, claro que nuestra amiga activo sus sentidos!

-te atiende una enfermera?

-si,el doctor ya me evaluo

-es linda?-pregunto celosa

-aah claro que no, es vieja y fea

La chica le miro sorprendida mas el griego tapando el celular con su cuerpo dijo:

-ni idea tiene de lo celosa que es mi novia! Pero usted no es fea ni vieja

Lo que hizo sonrojarse a la chica, Deuce continuo

-sabes que solo te amo a ti-

-lo se...y yo a ti, por cierto, le pedire ayuda a Clawd

-como?-eso como que no le gusto al chico

-iba a pedirtela a ti, pero estas lesionado, necesito a dos chicos que cuiden de Lala cuando se sube a la piramide-

-pero porque Clawd? Que no hay otro?

-es su Novio-sonrio Cleo

-y? Preferiria que no fuera el-dijo algo molesto el griego

-ay Deucey,no seas celoso

-no son celos,bebe! Es solo..que..yo..

-ok, buscare a otro chico, de todas maneras, tendre que buscar reemplazo

-que tal Abbey?

-Abbey?

-si, es fuerte y Heath podria ayudarte

-no es mala idea!-sonrio Cleo-creo que se lo pedire

-genial!- Deuce habia Ganado el que su novia no estuviese cerca de su antiguo ex!

-quien te traera?-le pregunto

-Mamá me llevara saliendo de aquí-

-pense que estaría trabajando y que te acompañaría Poseidon

-no lo he visto desde hace 3 dias que me llamo por Skype,salio de viaje mas no me dijo adonde, pasa mas tiempo con Demeter ahora

-si que le pego duro el amor!-dijo Cleo con burla

-ni lo digas…suficiente tengo con que Talbot este de nuevo con Maddie…dijo que llegaría hoy , lo invito Buena Sangre al convivio de esta noche

-pense que no se llevaban bien!

-yo pensaba igual pero resulta que le llamo personalmente, pidiéndole a el y a Demeter que no fueran a faltar-

-que raro…en fin…esperemos que vengan…ya vienes para aca?

-en una media hora

-te espero-dijo coqueta la bella reina

-perfecto!-le regreso el sonriendo

**HOLA SOY DEUCE DE NUEVO**

**ESTABA ALGO ABURRIDO Y COMO TENGO EL NUEVO FIC DE REY**

**DESDE AYER**

**LO SUBI HOY**

**XD**

**COMENZAMOS CON LOS RETOS?**

**ESPEREN ESPEREN! ANTES DE QUE EMPIECEN, LES EXPLICARE**

**EL ULTIMO CHAPTER DE ESTE FIC. LO HARAN USTEDES**

**SI! USTEDES COLABORARAN CON SPECTRA VONDERGEIST Y LE HARAN UNA ENTREVISTA NADA MENOS QUE A MI PADRE, POSEIDON, ASI QUE …EMPECEMOS EL RETO CON 10 COMENTARIOS**

**Y EN ELLOS**

**DEJENLE UNA PREGUNTA A ESTE ILOGICO DIOS!**

**LA QUE USTEDES DESEEN, SIENTANSE LIBRE DE PATEARLO**

**XD**

**HAGANLO POR MI JEJEEJE**

**ASI QUE..A COOPERAR**

**ATTE**

**DEUCE GORGON (Dylan)**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cleo suspiro y se levanto altiva hacia el gym, tenia que ir y preguntarle a Abbey si queria ser el reemplazo de Clawdeen, cuando llego, estaban ya sus amigas con la lobita sentada en las bancas y una bolsa de hielo en su pie, su hermano estaba ya ahí y era quien ponía la compresa fría en su tobillo

-me estas lastimando!-le decía ella molesta dándole un manotazo-

-es para que se te baje la hinchazón!si llegas asi a casa, mamá va a matarme-

-con tantos que somos, ni me pela!-

-no seas dramática-le reclamaba su hermano

-y bien?-dijo Cleo llegando hasta ella cruzándose de brazos-

-eh..sigue inflamado?-contesto Clawdeen con sarcasmo-no esperaras que se haya curado camino hacia aca de la enfermería o si?-

-obviamente no! Pero necesitamos encontrarte suplente rápido

-estoy bien Cleo! No te preocupes, te veo extremadamente preocupada por mi-le contesto la lobita con sorna

Yo llegue en ese momento a tomarles una foto

-chicas! Están listas para la noche?

-otra incoherente!-contesto Clawdeen- que no me ves?

-estas en algún equipo,Spectra?-me pregunto Cleo

-cubrire las noticias de esta noche, dicen los rumores que La Directora Buena Sangre revelara una noticia de suma importancia para la comunidad

-acerca de que?-pregunto Lala

-estoy averiguándolo-conteste-pero dicen que es algo grande!

-cuando tengas un chisme, tráelo completo, ay Thad! Cuidado!-se quejo Clawdeen

-lo lamento amor-dijo el chico apenadísimo porque le había lastimado el pie

-eso no me importa, si no conseguimos a alguien nosotras seremos el hazme reir de todos…-decia Cleo molesta

-estan sin integrante?

-obviamente!

-eso si es noticia! La escuadra A esta en problemas-dije entusiasmada e iba a tomar una foto cuando Cleo tomo mi cámara

-no presiones Spectra! Que no estoy de buen humor-

En ocasiones es mejor no meterse con la abeja reina…por simple precaucion, Abbey se acercaba de la mano de Heath al ver que sus amigos estaban ahí alrededor de Clawdeen

-vi que caíste Horrriblemente,te lastimaste?-pregunto

-no! Me pongo hielo solo para refrescarme, es en serio! Que les pasa el dia de hoy, eh?-refunfuño la bella chica

-tranquila nena-le pedia Thad abrazándola

-no me llames nena que me purga!-dijo enojada

-Abbey, quiero pedirte un favor-interrumpio Cleo

-tu dirrras-pregunto la rusa

-necesitamos un reemplazo para esta noche y quiero que seas tu-

-yo?-exclamo la rusa asombrada-perrrro…

-pero…-dijo Heath-yo no

-tu te callas!-le mando la capitana-estamos hablando con Abbey no contigo, ….por favor! Eres alta, fuerte y se que te sabes nuestras coreografías, te lo pido como un favor personal! O si no seremos el hazme reir de toda la escuela

-perrrro yo no soy muy buena parrra el baile-contesto la chica nerviosa

-eres muy buena bailando-secundo Frankie-yo puedo ayudarte

-por fis, porfis porfis!-pedia la egipcia insistentemente

Abbey miro a su novio como pidiendo permiso

-que opinas?

El solo se encogio de hombros

-es tu decisión, nena pero….no me gusta que te vean…-

-ah vamos Heath!-reclamo Clawdeen-es solo esta vez

-la vez pasada también fue a ayudarles y muchos tipos le tomaron fotos! Eso no me gusto-reclamo celoso

-bien…como quieras-dijo Cleo alzando una ceja-descuiden…ya se a quien preguntarle mejor

-a quien?-preguntaron al unisono todas

- a Jinafire…es tan bella! Y nuestra escuadra se vera tan increíble con una oriental que todo mundo nos amara-dijo Cleo con ese tonito que indicaba malicia

-olvidalo!-grito Abbey-yo les ayudo

-pero nena-reclamo Heath

-no dejarrre que esa Jina ocupe mi lugarrr,ya lo hizo contigo y ahorrra..no! jamas, no es digno de una rrrusa como yo! Empezamos a ensayarrrr?

-justo ahora-contesto Cleo sonriendo

Media hora mas tarde, Deuce llegaba a la escuela, Maddie lo había llevado hasta ahí

-aun creo que deberías descansar el resto de la tarde-

-descuida, estoy bien-sonrio el

Si o no, tiene la sonrisa mas linda?

-quieres que venga por ti?-pregunto su madre

-Cleo me dijo que Manu puede llevarme y mas tarde pasara por mi para venir a la fiesta,tu si vendrás, verdad?-

-tengo que…BuenaSangre me llamo personalmente para que no faltara, no tengo animos de venir pero Jack quiere estar aqui

-lo traeras?-pregunto el chico sorprendido

-si, eso no te molesta verdad?-

-pues…si me apuras..

-Deucey…

-ok, ok-concedio el chico-solo…que no presiones mucho con el, de acuerdo? Aun no lo proceso

-de acuerdo-sonrio su madre besándolo-cuidate

-idem, nos vemos

Y bajo del auto, acomodándose la mochila en su hombro bueno, ya no llevaba el cabestrillo, pero aun tenia la venda en su brazo, yo aproveche para acercarme a el

-hola Deuce!-dije apareciéndome ante el

-hola Spectra-saludo como si nada-

-tu novia esta aun en el gym-le informe-consiguieron ya un reemplazo

-que bien-contesto el sonriendo

-tu no participaras en nada?

-no esta vez…solo sere espectador

-sera extraño no verte con los equipos!-

-asi es esto-me contesto como si nada

-vendra tu papá?-le solte de improvisto

El me miro

-no lo se…porque lo preguntas?

-porque quiero entrevistar a un dios del Olimpo, dime…le pedirías una cita para mi? Seria muy interesante saber como tus papas se conocieron y creo que seria noticia de 8 columnas!-

-no se si venga-me contesto el caminando e ignorándome

-porque no?-le segui

-porque ..bueno..no se…asi es el-me respondio ya creo algo enojado-yo te aviso

-Ok!-dije yo mirándolo con intriga

Que esconderá el guapo griego con respecto a sus padres?

Llego hasta el gym y sonrio al ver a su preciosísima novia entrenando ya con sus amigas,Abbey estaba ya en el sitio de Clawdeen y Thad, Clawd Y Heath estaban en las gradas mirándolos

-Deuce!-agito el lobo la mano para atraer su atención

El griego fue hasta ellos

-como estas Clawdeen?-pregunto con cortesía

-mal y de malas, seremos los únicos que no participaremos esta noche-se quejo la bella chica

-ya habrá otra ocasión-sonrio el griego-veo que Abbey acepto

-tu novia la convencio!-decia Heath molesto-lo único que me consuela es que me pidieron ayuda para cuidar de Lala! Asi estare detrás de mi Abbey ahuyentandole los mirones!-

-hey! No descuides a Lala!-se quejaba Clawd

-lo siento! Primero la mia, luego me hare cargo de la tuya-le respondio Heath con sorna

Cleo había dejado el entrenamiento para llegar corriendo hacia su chico quien le regalo un mega beso

-pero si uno hace eso, nos gritonea!-decia Lala cruzándose de brazos

-que bueno verte amor!-le abrazaba Cleo feliz-

-te dije que llegaría-contesto el pegándola mas a su cuerpo-me extrañaste?

-demasiado-dijo la chica con una carita triste-no te volveré a dejar solo

-de acuerdo-convino el volviéndola a besar

Estos dos son la pareja mas intensa de Monster High, nadie les gana!

Mientras tanto, el padre de Lala colgaba su iphone por enésima vez, la persona con la que queria contactarse, tenia su celular apagado, de mal humor avento el aparato a su escritorio diciendo algo en rumano como:

-aparate moderne (aparatos modernos)

Cuando en eso Jack tocaba a la puerta de la impresionante oficina del conde

-puedo pasar Al?

-claro-dijo el-que pasa?-

-necesito tu firma en estos contratos,los necesito mandar ya a Francia

El vampiro se incorporaba fastidiado

-vale-dijo sacando su pluma de oro-

-y preguntarte si iras a Monster High esta noche-dijo Talbot sonriendo

-tengo que, en primera porque Lala me lo pidio, haran una nueva coreografia y quiere que vayamos a verla y en segunda, porque Buena Sangre me llamo a mi y a mi esposa para que no faltaramos-

-igual paso con Maddie, esta demasiado insistente, que sera lo que trama?

-nada bueno-dijo el padre de Draculaura firmando los papeles-o va a avisarnos que aumentara la colegiatura

Talbot sonrio

-a que horas iras?-

Alucard le miro

-por?

-podemos ir juntos los 4, tu señora, Maddie tu y yo

El papá de la vampirito se movio inquieto

-bueno..no se mi esposa, ya sabes como se tardan las mujeres arreglandose y ...

-descuida! Pasaremos por ustedes a las 6, lo que ella se tarde no importa, de acuerdo?

-bueno...es que..

-ya esta!-contesto animado Jack-a esa hora iremos-y agarrando la carpeta con los documentos dijo-nos vemos Al

El conde solo le miraba asombrado, y con sarcasmo dijo:

-que con el que se invita solo!

La razon por la que no queria ir con el, era precisamente porque Poseidon no le habia llamado despues del enfrentamiento con Vincent, ni para decirle gracias! Y sabia que si Jack iba a ir con ellos, no iba a poder acercarse al necio Dios, estaba cavilando cuando su iphone sono, era su mujer

-hola linda-le contesto

-ya dejaste de hablar con tu otra novia?-le preguntaba la dama sonriendo

-que novia?-cuestiono Alucard preocupado

-Poseidon-respondio con burla la madre de Lala

-aaah no me hagas esas bromas!-se quejo su marido-me salas y tu eres la mas perjudicada en esto,ya no me tendrias y eso es una tragedia para ti

-por supuesto!-reia su señora-ah vamos amor, era broma, se que estas preocupado por el-

-no es eso

-no?

El conde suspiro

-no lo se...jamas me ha interesado acercarme a nadie...

-le tomaste aprecio-completo ella

-no exactamente...me da curiosidad saber en donde se metio mas no me contesta las llamadas-

-quizas no este aqui, porque no le llamas a Deuce

-nop...eso jamas...quizas vaya esta noche a la fiesta y ahi lo veamos, de todas maneras no importa, ah, una cosa mas, Jack ira con nosotros y Maddie

-porque?-pregunto extrañada

-porque se invita solo!y como dijiste que debo ser mas amable, no le dije que no, asi que...iran por nosotros a las 6. Comienza a arreglarte

-son las 2 de la tarde!-dijo la señora

-cariño, cuando salimos me dices: me baño, me cambio, me arreglo y nos vamos y yo puedo ver las 6 peliculas de Rapido y Furioso mientras tu haces eso

-exagerado!-reclamo ella molesta

Los hombres no tienen idea de lo dificil que es para nosotras, ser tan perfectamente bellas!

**ESO! ASI ME GUSTAN MIS LINDAS CHICAS**

**AQUI EL NUEVO CHAPTER Y**

**ESPERO 10 PREGUNTAS MAS**

**UN BESO**

**DEUCE GORGON (Dylan)**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	3. Chapter 3

A Abbey le costo trabajo aprenderse la coreografia y mas por las volteretas que daban, mas de una vez choco contra sus amigas y Cleo que estaba a punto de estallar, y para su mala fortuna, Jinafire entraba al Gym porque la directora le habia mandado pedir el nombre de la coreografia a la capitana, la rusa le miraba furiosa desde su lugar

-tiene los pies chuecos-decia con desden

-quien?-preguntaba Frankie

-esa!

-Jina?-

-esa misma-respondio Abbey enojada-

-aah claro que no, Jina es bellisima-respondio Stein con una sonrisa

-lo bueno es que errres mi amiga!-reclamo Abbey

-lo somos, pero no dire nada malo de ella, creo que eres muy celosa, lo de Heath y Jinafire fue cosa de amigos

-no imporrrta, nadie puede besarrr a mi chico y seguirr siendo mi amiga,...Heath, ven aca!-grito la rusa

El chico se paro despacio, estaba jugando con un psp, y estaba mega absorto, cuando su novia le jalo hacia si besandolo intensamente. El incluso no cerro los ojos pero la persuacion de la rusa hizo que le respondiera enseguida y se dejo llevar por el momento passion, Jinafire solo movia la cabeza con desapruebo, salio del Gym y Cleo volvio a su lugar

-ustedes dos! Se separan o les echo agua?-reclamo

-oila!-se quejo Lala-mira quien habla!

-tu capitana, asi que vuelve a tu formacion!-le ordeno molesta

-Deuce-pregunto Clawdeen-porque la soportas?

-porque la amo-contesto orgulloso el griego

La escuela se veia super increible, habian instalado una feria y muchos puestos alrededor para deleite de todos, y en las canchas al aire libre, iban a presentar el nuevo uniforme de el equipo de futbol americano, las jugadas de los chicos de basket y la nueva coreografia de las porristas, yo fotografiaba todos los errores de ellas para asi mostrarlos graficamente en el proximo boletin de mi blog, Abbey sobre todo se veia extremadamente nerviosa cuando Cleo le presto el uniforme de gala de las porristas propiedad de Clawdeen

-esta muy corrrto!-se quejaba la rusa

-no tenemos otro, usalo asi

-A Heath no le gustarrra!-

-ay claro que no, se te vera genial-le animaba su capitana

-Cleo, tu usas shorrrt abajo!-

-porque Deuce es muy celoso, ademas, mis razones tengo para no darle queja a el de mi, tu aun eres soltera, asi que usalo!

-tu tambien errres soltera-le contesto Abbey confundida

-yo se porque lo digo! Ten y no repliques-ordenaba la chica

Abbey lo tomo de mala gana mientras iba hacia la salida de la escuela, tenia que irse a arreglar para regresar mas tarde, Heath la estaba esperando en la entrada

-nos vamos?-pregunto ella

-claro!-sonrio el chico-ese es el uniforme?-

-si, que te parrrece?-dijo mostrandoselo

-te veras como una protagonista de pelicula para adultos!-sonrio bromista

Claro que fue premiado por un golpazo

-rrrespetame, quierrres?

-estoy jugando,nena!-dijo Heath sobandose

-no hay prrroblema si lo uso?

-aah, claro que no!-dijo confiado-sabes que no soy celoso

-me alegrrra que digas eso, estaba prrreocupada porrr tu rrreaccion

-me conoces! Sabes que tengo mucha confianza en mi mismo-

Abbey sonrio dandole un pequeño beso

-me alegrrra porrrque mucha gente nos verrra esta noche, me alegrrro que mi novio confie tanto en mi

Heath la abrazo, mas realmente no habia pensado en la cantidad de chicos que se iban a deleitar con la vision de las piernas de su bella novia, que ya no se sintio tan seguro de si mismo como en un principio

Cleo en lugar de llevar a su novio a casa,prefirio pedirle a Manu que los llevara a su propia mansion, ahi, comieron y subieron un rato a su habitacion a descansar, ambos preferian pasar tiempo a solas que rodeados de amigos

-esto esta mucho mejor-sonrio la bella chica recostandose sobre su novio

-si..me encantaria estar todo el tiempo aqui

- y a mi-le miro ella-

-tus padres iran al festival?

-aaah ni me digas-bufo Cleo-estan peor que recien casados! Solo estan abrazados y besandose, secreteandose y estuve a punto de pasar una verguenza con ellos si Manu no me avisa! Deberian poner llave al estudio!

Deuce rio divertido

-es bueno ver a tus padres enamorados, no lo crees?

-la verdad si-sonrio la chica-Mama esta feliz, se le nota en su rostro, de nuevo duermen en una sola habitacion y jamas los habia visto tan felices, hasta papa sonrie mas y eso me gusta,me hace sentir contenta

Su novio le acaricio el rostro con dulzura

-que bueno amor-

-dime, tu padre estara en la fiesta?

-no lo se,no me dijo nada

-pense que trataria de llevarse bien con Maddy-

-esos dos jamas van a convivir en paZ-respondio el acariciando el cabello de su novia-yo tambien deseaba eso,pero, la realidad es otra, jamas los unio un amor verdadero...

Cleo le beso con dulzura en la mejilla

-pero ahora tu los unes y eres lo mejor que les a pasado a los dos, ellos lo saben, Deucey-

-si...pero..,no lo se...Demeter y Jack ocupan el lugar del otro y...se, porque la conozco, que Maddie, aun lo ama y le duele verlo con ella

-tu mama es muy orgullosa

-quizas es porque jamas vio que Poseidon la amara

-quizas...descuida amor...se que trataran de llevarse bien por ti-

-ojala...si no, seguire con esa familia disfuncional, solo prometeme algo…

-dime-

-que pase lo que pase, jamas vamos a separarnos...no quiero que nuestros hijos pasen por esto

Cleo sonrio y beso a su chico

-te lo prometo, seremos una familia siempre

-eso queria escuchar-contesto Deuce sonriendo y abrazando a su novia

Horas mas tarde, Monster High lucia en todo su esplendor, la feria ya habia empezado y todos los puestos rebosaban de jubilo en espera de los invitados, Clawdeen y Rochelle estaban en la entrada dandole a los padres, unos gafetes que nos habian entregado previamente para que los decoraramos y que decian en ellos por ejemplo: "Frankie,Parents" o sea, papas de Stein, y asi sucesivamente para que los demas miembros de la RAD supieran quienes eran, Rochelle iba a estar con Venus entregandolos, mas como Clawdeen se habia lastimado, la directora creyo prudente ponerla en un lugar seguro para que ayudara, asi que ellas le daban la bienvenida a los invitados, yo tambien estaba en la entrada tomando fotos de todos, eso iba a ser toda una noticia!

-todo se ve increible-decia Rochelle con su acento frances-no les parece?

-no esta mal-dijo Clawdeen echando una mirada-lastima que no puedo caminar mucho si no, iria con Thad a todos los stands

-descuida querida-dijo una voz felina acercandose- yo puedo acompañarlo por ti-

-ni te atrevas,Toralei-amenazo la chica-mantente alejada de mi novio!

-ven y detenme! Ah, es cierto! No puedes hacerlo-sonrio con malicia y se alejo con sus dos amigas

-que odiosa-dijo Rochelle

-demasiado, es una resbalosa, maldita sea! A mala hora me lastime! -se quejaba Clawdeen-ganas me dan de darle una buena revolcada a esa gata de quinta!

-con quien te peleas?-pregunto su novio que iba llegando con su familia

-aah!Thad, hola, …hola señora-saludo Clawdeen a su suegra toda apenada-

-hola querida,te estan molestando?

-no!nada que ver, tomen, disfruten la velada-dijo la chica dándole sus gafetes, sonrojadisima

La madre de Thad sonrio y entro a la fiesta, mientras su hijo se sentaba con su novia

-que oso!-dijo Clawdeen apenada

-descuida, mamá sabe como es Toralei

-pero que verguenza, creera que soy una busca pleitos!

-lo eres

La lobita miro a Thad molesta

-gracias por eso!

El vampiro sonriendo la abrazo

-ella sabe que eres la chica ruda de Monster High y que su hijo, la ama como no tienes una idea

E iba a besarla cuando ya se habia formado una gran fila de papas queriendo su identificacion

-eh Clawdeen-dijo Rochelle

-necesitamos privacidad,saben? -respondio la chica molesta dandole sus gafetes a los padres

Abbey mientras tanto llegaba con sus papas al estacionamiento, claro que las miradas no se hicieron esperar ya que la chica se veia, mega espectacular!

Llevaba el cabello atado en una cola de caballo y el uniforme le habia quedado perfecto, usaba un diminuto short debajo lo que daba una gran vista a sus bien torneadas piernas, los hombres se le habian quedado viendo embobados, Heath ya estaba esperandola tambien y como todos, se habia quedado impresionado de ver a Abbey, quien sonriendo fue hasta el

-y bien?-pregunto ella

-deja que tus papas se metan a la feria y te digo lo que pienso

Los padres de la chica saludaron al novio de su hija e incluso el papa le hizo mil amenazas de que lo estaba vigilando,en cuanto se quedaron solos,Heath le dijo

-te ves increible

-de verras?-pregunto feliz

-como un millon de dolares! Pero...

-perrro?-

-no crees...que esta un poco cortita la falda? Digo..es muy mona y todo eso pero...

-te prrregunte que opinabas y me dijiste que estaba bien!-replico Abbey cruzandose de brazos-

-bueno si pero..

-ademas, errres mi novio no mi dueño y yo puedo vestirrr como yo quierrra! Acaso vas a prohibirme las minifaldas?

-claro que no! Pero pues si pueden estar un poco mas larguitas yo seria muy feliz, no te gustaría verme asi a mi,verdad?-

-crreo que no te verrias tan bien como yo! Tienes pierrrnas de pollo!-le reclamo Abbey furiosa entrando

-piernas de…oye!-replico el chico algo tarde a decir verdad-mis piernas son estéticas! Y además…aah..mejor me callo si están feas-se auto dijo el

Bufo molesto recargándose en su auto, tenia poco de haberse reconciliado con su chica y ya la regaba de nuevo magistralmente, no queria echar las cosas a perder esta vez, tenia que ser distinto, se lo había prometido pero tal parece que decir y hacer las cosas eran mas difíciles de lo que pensaba, estaba cavilando sobre esto cuando la camioneta de su amigo se estacionaba, y de ella descendia la abeja reina luciendo bellísima en su traje, Cleo siempre solia usar una especie de mallon que simulaba un vendaje bastante cool a la altura mas arriba de la rodilla que la hacia verse muy original, era parte de su estilo,el griego tomo la mano de su novia y se encaminaron hacia la entrada

-hola men-le saludo Deuce

-hey…te ves genial Cleo

-gracias, ya lo se-contesto ella vanidosa abrazando a su novio quien cargaba la bolsa de su chica

-era necesario que trajeran ya el uniforme puesto?-pregunto Heath a la capitana-

-si, nos lo pidió la Directora por si alguien quiera tomarse una foto con nosotras-

-que?-pregunto el asustado

-tiene algo de malo?-cuestiono Cleo

-Deuce, se lo contestas?-dijo el chico a su jefe

El griego sonrio

-bueno, yo por eso no pienso dejar a mi novia sola, si quiere alguien tomarse una foto con ella, debe ser menor de 12 años y que no la toque…son mis condiciones-

-amor!-sonrio Cleo

-que?-le devolvió la sonrisa abrazándola-ya me conoces, nadie puede tener una foto tuya

-debo ir por Abbey!-dijo Heath asustado entrando-

-que exagerado!ni que Abbey estuviera tan bonita!-

-al menos no como tu-le contesto su novio coqueto lo que le valio un intenso beso de su chica

-te amo!-sonrio feliz Cleo

-yo mas…anda, entremos,despues de tu presentación, podremos disfrutar de la feria

-si!-aplaudio ella feliz

DEJANDOLES YA EL NUEVO CHAPTER

YA SABEN LA DINAMICA

10 COMENTS MAS Y SUBO EL OTRO CAPITULO

AAH LAS PREGUNTAS SON PARA POSEIDON

NO PARA MI

:S

PERO LA CONTESTARE

XD

SI..SOY EXTREMADAMENTE CELOSO

DEUCE GORGON (Dylan)

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	4. Chapter 4

Justo en cuanto entraron, Operetta les abordo

-hola chicos! Que guapa Cleo

-yo siempre

-Deuce! Te estaba esperando

-y me lo dices en mi cara?-pregunto la reina de la escuela molesta

-relajate! No es nada romántico, ya capte ok? Es tuyo

-y como no tienes una idea, para que me esperabas?-pregunto el

-no estaras en ninguna presentación deportiva verdad?-

-no-dijo mostrándole el hombro-

-estupendo!Cleo, necesito a tu novio para que cante conmigo al cerrar la presentación de los equipos

-que?-dijeron ambos

-pero yo no se cantar!-dijo el griego nervioso

-ay ..men, please! Claro que sabes, además, asi saldrás en algo, los estudiantes están preguntándose porque tu no haras nada!-respondio Operetta

-es cierto!-conteste yo apareciéndome entre ellos-los mas jóvenes sobre todo, desean verte en el escenario Deuce

-lo lamento, estare cuidando a Cleo

-que canción seria?-pregunto su novia, el griego la miro asombrado

-eh..amor?-

-espera!

-es esta!-contesto Operetta feliz dándole a Cleo la hoja con la canción, la chica la leyó y sonrio

-si..me gusta, mis condiciones son, micrófonos en pedestal muy alejada de el, que estes separada como 2 metros, no te le acerques y que no lo veas

-Cleo!-replico Deuce

-si no, mi novio no canta-

-trato hecho!-dijo Operetta estrechando la mano de la capitana

-descuida amor-sonrio la egipcia a Deuce cuando Operetta se alejo-es la canción perfecta

-sera increíble!-dije yo-y es que no era muy común que el rey de nuestra escuela nos deleite con su voz!

El chico solo veía con extrañeza que su novia hubiese aceptado que el estuviera en un escenario con Operetta!

Mientras tanto, Heath alcanzaba a su novia, que iba caminando entre la multitud con Frankie a su lado, los chicos le miraban descaradamente asi que no se contuvo, se quito la chaqueta que traía y se la enredo en la cintura, obviamente asustándola

-Heath!-le reclamo

-podrias usarla asi mientras sales al escenario?-pidio

-no! Se ve horrriible, quitamelo

-solo hazlo como un favor! Te lo pido.

-pense que confiabas demasiado en ti mismo-le respondio la rusa cruzándose de brazos

-sabes que no es asi-dijo Heath honestamente

-o sea que me has estado mintiendo?-

Burns suspiro

-lo de Nicolae fue mucho para mi

-Heath!-le reclamo Abbey

-te amo Abbey…-dijo el chico-no quiero volver a perderte…y ahora se que cualquiera es mejor que yo y podrias irte, dejándome de nuevo

Ella le entendio…se acerco a el, besándolo con dulzura

-no seas tonto…yo te amo a ti…siemprrre fuiste tu…

-lo se pero..

-se que no tengo aun tu confianza y me lo merrezco perrrro quierrro recuperrarla Heath…porrrque yo quierrro estarrr contigo

El chico la abrazo con fuerza

-por favor…usa asi la chamarra-le pidió al oído

-ok.-sonrio ella-lo prrrometo

Heath sonrio cuando en ese momento, Jinafire llego a su lado

-Heath, te busca la Directora-dijo la chica jalándolo y apartándolo de Abbey, técnicamente llevándoselo con el

-ahora vengo amor!-contesto Burns a la rusa

Ella se quedo pasmada al ver como su rival se lo llevaba

-ja! Ni pienses que te lo dejarre parra ti solita!-bufo furiosa yendo tras de ellos, Frankie quien estaba en un stand platicando, vio como su amiga corria tras su novio y Jinafire

-Abbey!.-le grito y como conocía el carácter de la chica, fue tras ella

Los padres ya estaban la gran mayoría dentro de la feria, los de Cleo habían llegado bastante relajados, y muy enamorados, el faraón Ram tenia un rostro bastante diferente hasta acepto posar para mi cámara y usar el gafete que decía "Cleo´s Parents" escoltando siempre a su bellísima mujer, que se veía tan juvenil como su linda hija, sus lindo ojos verdes, su sonrisa amable y su negro y lacio cabello hizo voltear a mas de uno pero estaba resguardada y parecía la dama estar orgullosa de que los brazos de su marido no dejaran que nadie dudara que era de su propiedad

Lala había llegado también en compañía de sus padres, el conde no se veía nada contento, su esposa le había pedido que no fuese descortes con Jack quien había llegado temprano y habían estado esperando a su hija que no bajo hasta que el no había pegado el grito típico de los papas de: o te apuras o voy por ti! Asi que Draculaura opto por obedecer y habían llegado ya , claro que la chica venia discutiendo en el auto

-osea mira que cabellos! Me veo horrible! –

-y como sabes que te ves horrible si no te puedes ver al espejo?-le regreso su papa sonriendo

-eres feo!,mami. Míralo!-se quejo Lala en un puchero

-Al…por favor

-aah Dios!-clamo al cielo como si estuviera hablandole al creador- Se que es hipócrita de mi parte llamarte a ti, pero..quien entiende a las mujeres?-decia con sarcasmo el vampiro, Maddie y Jack se acercaban al dejar su auto a un lado

-luces preciosa, Lala-le consolo Jack- seras la porrista mas bella

-gracias Señor Talbot-dijo la chica con dramatismo-pero se que no quede bien y todo sera culpa de papá!

-no vas a chantajearme-le respondio su padre alzando una ceja detrás de sus lentes

Lala hizo un puchero infantil y dijo:

-pues no te dedicare la porra! Se la dedicare a Clawd!

-que novedad-contesto su progenitor

-y es mas…ire a buscarlo, cuidame la mochila, mami!-dijo la pequeña sonriendo, besando a su madre, a su padre y como un torbellino de energía dijo.-los veo mas tarde!

Y salio corriendo veloz

-es una ternura-sonrio Maddie

-pero tiene su carácter-dijo el conde señalando a su mujer-..salio a la madre-

La bella dama le miro como diciendo : are you kidding me? Draculaura había heredado la necedad paterna

-sera mejor entrar-sugirio la señora-todo se ve muy divertido, cuidas la mochila de tu hija?-pregunto ella dándole una linda y rosada bolsita con una kitty vampira

-ahora si destrozaste mi leyenda-reclamo el hombre cargando la bolsa

Maddie sonrio mientras caminaban, Alucard aprovecho que Jack estaba conversando con su mujer cuando le pregunto por lo bajo a la madre de Deuce

-lo has visto?-obviamente se referia a el padre de su hijo-

Ella suspiro

-no…desde esa vez que vencimos a Vincent en el gym

-igual yo-dijo el vampiro

-descuida, el esta bien, asi es el, no suele permanecer mucho tiempo en un solo lugar…quizás este viajando con Demeter-

Lo dijo con un tono de amargura que no se le escapo al conde

-Poseidon es un idiota-

-es su segundo nombre

Ambos se sonrieron

-crees que venga?-pregunto Alucard

-no lo creo, Deuce dijo que solo ha hablado con el por Skype

-ya aceptas que hablen?

-que puedo hacer..es su padre, el lo acepto,lo busco y no puedo negarle que lo vea

-me alegra que pienses asi-sonrio el conde

-de todas maneras , lo prohíba o no, Deuce lo buscara, ama a su padre, quizás mas que a mi

-no, no lo creo, tu hijo te adora, es solo que te guste o no, lo necesita-

-lo se…mas no me gusta-dijo Maddie llegando hasta donde Clawdeen le entregaba su gafete

-bienvenidos! Espero que se diviertan

Alucard veía su identificacion que decía "Lala´s parents" y en ellos venia una carita feliz que decía: Directioner Daddy

-esto lo hizo Lala verdad?-pregunto el hombre con ojos de ¬¬

-si, a nosotros nos dieron los cardex para decorarlos

-ya me lo había imaginado!-dijo el hombre ya bastante resignado

Maddie se ponía el suyo mientras veía el otro gafete en la mano de Clawdeen

-ese es para,..?-pregunto la mujer

-bueno…para el papá de Deuce-respondio Clawdeen algo nerviosa

-olvidalo-contesto la dama tomando la identificación y poniéndosela a Talbot

-pero Maddie-dijo el aunque se notaba feliz

-no creo que el otro venga y al menos tu haras un buen papel entre los compañeros de Deuce, anda, vayamos a divertirnos-le sonrio la mujer tomando su brazo

Alucard simplemente movia la cabeza en desacuerdo, si Poseidon llegaba y veía eso en la chaqueta de Jack, ahí iba a arder Troya!

Abbey mientras tanto había ido tras de Heath jalándolo furiosa

-que te trrraes con MI NOVIO?-pregunto furiosa

-la directora le habla-le contesto la chica sin miedo

-perrro el esta conmigo!

-nena-dijo Heath en voz bajita

-tu te callas! No me gusta que esta niña…—

-Yo lo mande llamar-interrumpio una voz

Los 3 voltearon al unisono, ya que la directora estaba ahi

-quiero que Heath nos ayude con un puesto, el chico que iba a estar, se enfermo y necesito un reemplazo

-perrro...el estarrra conmigo en el escenarrrio, Cleo se lo pidio-

-aun falta para que se presenten y en cuanto eso suceda, Heath podra ir con ustedes

Abbey miraba a su novio y este solo se encogia de hombros

-Jinafire te llevara a tu puesto,y por favor, no quiero pleitos o me vere precisada a mandarlos 3 dias a su casa, entendido?

Los chicos a una misma voz dijeron: si profesora!

Abbey miraba furiosa a la chica que tomaba a Heath de la mano diciendo:

-es aca tu puesto

-de acuerdo, Abbey...vienes?

De malas, la chica obedecio, para su mala fortuna, el stand del chico que habia faltado era el de "se venden besos a un dolar" Heath y la rusa casi se shockean al verlo

-quieres que venda besos?-pregunto asustado

-asi es-sonrio con inocencia fingida Jinafire

-tu sabias que errra parra esto verrrdad?-

-por supuesto que no-contesto ella-ni idea tenia

-no quierrrro que estes en este stand! Errres mi novio

-pero oiste a Buena sangre! Nos puede expulsar 3 dias

-perrro no quierro! Ponte en mi lugarrrr!te gustarrria que otrro me besarrra?

-bueno...tecnicamente ya paso

Abbey se quedo asombrada al aun su novio sacar eso a colacion

-debo irrr con mis amigas-respondio de malas y quitandose la chaqueta se la entrego a su chico

-Nena...-trato de detenerle Heath pero ella se fue echa una verdadera furia, cada vez era mas dificil dejar ir el pasado entre ellos

La bella rrrusa llego con su amiga Frankie quien la habia estado buscando por todos lados

-al fin te encuentro!-

Abbey solo desvio la mirada, estaba llorando

-que paso?-pregunto Frankie preocupada

-Heath es un tonto!

-ven-le tomo la mano a su amiga-vayamos a algun sitio a platicar

La chica asintio y trataron de alejarse lo mas posible

**BIEN BIEN, SE PUSIERON LAS PILAS**

**10 PREGUNTAS MAS Y SUBO EL OTRO CHAPTER**

**DEUCE**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	5. Chapter 5

En ese instante, Poseidon hacia su arribo a la fiesta, un hermosísimo Audi rojo estacionaba enfrente de la feria y de el descendia , el padre de Deuce guapísimamente vestido, llevaba un saco café, camisa de vestir negra, jeans negros y botas tipo militar, se veía extremadamente atractivo que mas de una mamá y alumnas,lo voltearon a ver curiosas, el solo sonreía a las féminas camino a la puerta del copiloto ayudando a bajar a la bella Demeter, uno de nuestros profesores estaba ahí, mirándolo con curiosidad cuando al pasar por su lado, el le avento las llaves

-cuidalo amigo y dale una encerada-dijo vanidoso el Dios

-pero….yo soy maestro!-reclamo el profesor

Poseidon volteo a mirarlo

-ya lo se…gánate un dinero extra encerandome el auto…anda…y lo quiero lindo!

Se dio media vuelta y entro al lugar abrazando a su preciosa compañía. Miro a todos lados, el lugar estaba ya bastante lleno, se acerco al stand principal reconociendo a Clawdeen

-hola preciosa

-hola señor-saludo la lobita algo sacada de onda, yo aproveche para echarle una mirada al atractivo dios!-

-podemos pasar?-pregunto

-este…si…pero..no tengo gafete para usted…se lo llevo …la ..mamá de Deuce..lo siento-

Poseidon le miro extrañado

-ok., no importa..esos que tienes ahí, te sobran?

Clawdeen volteo

-aah si! Los teníamos de repuesto por si uno se rompia-tomo uno y se lo paso al caballero-lo quiere?

-por supuesto-sonrio el dios con malicia, saco una pluma y apunto en el cardex: "tu padre"

La lobita rio porque entendia la indirecta, el dios sonrio

-ahora que me acerque a Talbot, y lo lea…sabra quien es su padre

-perfecto!.-le concedio Clawdeen dándole like con la mano

Poseidon se puso el gafete y entro a la feria dispuesto a buscar a Maddie que se había atrevido a quitarle su identificación como padre de su hijo

Alucard estaba bastante aburrido con la conversación que Jack llevaba además de que exageraba en los cuidados de su novia, y mostraba orgulloso su gafete de padre de Deuce, que en un bostezo que disimulaba, volteo y noto que Poseidon había llegado, Demeter venia con el y no se veía nada contento, alcanzo a leer su identificación y como el lo pensaba…iba a haber un graaan problema!

-oh oh-dijo para si

-que sucede?-pregunto su esposa

-problemas

Y justo en ese momento, llego frente a Maddie

-y mi gafete?-pregunto directamente

La madre de Deuce volteo al escucharlo y mirando el que traia dijo:

-que no lo traes puesto?

-este no tiene la letra de mi hijo, en donde esta?

Jack se acerco a la pareja aun cuando Alucard le quiso detener para no hacer el problema mas grave y portando orgulloso el otro hombre la identificacion dijo:

-lo tengo yo, señor Stark, algun problema con eso?-

-tu que crees?-respondio Poseidon montando en colera-

-Llegaste tarde y yo se lo di-contesto Maddie-asi que no molestes,que ya traes uno

-el padre de Deuce soy yo!-replico el dios

-y acaso crees que me enorgullece que lo sepan?-contesto la dama-es vergonzoso para mi!

-eso deberia decirlo yo! Mirate, eres una Gorgona!-dijo el Dios groseramente

Maddie le miro furiosa, Jack le avento al oir que habia sido descortes con su novia que Alucard se interpuso,sabia que el normie no las tenia todas consigo para enfrentar al dios, que estuvo a punto de irse a los golpes al hombre

-vamos a calmarnos!-dijo protegiendo a Talbot-es una fiesta para chicos

-por culpa Tuya cargo esta maldicion-contesto Maddie bastante herida-y si tanto te avergüenzo yo, es que piensas igual de tu hijo, por lo mismo, no mereces que nadie sepa que eres su padre, asi que alejate de nosotros

Y tomando a Jack se alejo de la presencia de Poseidon que los veia furioso

Alucard le miro y le aconsejo

-tranquilizate

El Dios le miro con enojo y sin decirle ni media palabra, tomo a Demeter y se alejo de ahi, el vampiro se acerco a su mujer la cual le dijo:

-ve con el-

-ni siquiera me hablo!-se quejo de manera casi infantil-

-por eso mismo, te necesita, anda, yo ire con Maddie por mientras, ve o te arrepentiras despues.-

Su esposo suspiro y fue a hacer lo que le pedian, Poseidon habia caminado ya con Demeter entre los puestos y yo le habia alcanzado para pedirle una entrevista

-hola Señor Gorgon!-le salude

El me miro como a un bicho raro

-ni de broma me llames asi!

-lo lamento! Podria darme una entrevista?-pregunte sonriente

-entrevista?

-si! Quiero saber como es que termino con esa persona que nos amenazaba

-no fui solo yo-dijo sin detenerse-

-la mayoria de los RAD dice que usted lidereo esa causa

-escucha...como te llamas, me dijiste?-me pregunto

-no le dije, me llamo Spectra!

-bien, Spectra, te equivocaste de lider,Medusa Gorgon fue la encargada de todo, yo solo fui un estorbo, ahora, si me disculpas, vengo con una dama y merece mi atencion, asi que esfumate

Yo me quede algo sorprendida, Deuce era un caballero pero su papa, en verdad necesitaba unas clases de educacion!

Alucard le alcanzo tocandole el hombro para llamar su atencion

-espera

-se equivoco de hombre,conde, su amigo esta con Maddie-le dijo furioso

-no seas tripon!-le regaño Alucard

-el empezo!

-tecnicamente fue Maddie

-bien, pues ve con ellos-dijo testarudamente el Dios, Demeter sonrio diciendo:

-ahora vengo, te busco mas tarde-

-no me dejes con el!-replico Poseidon

-es tu amigo y necesitan hablar

Y dandole un beso se alejo, dejando a solas a los dos caballeros

Poseidon camino neciamente y el vampiro se emparejo en su andar

-te pasaste con Maddie

-ella se paso primero! Porque le dio mi gafete a Jack?

-pensamos que no vendrias

-porque no iba a hacerlo? Mi hijo me invito y Buena Sangre me llamo como 20 veces!

-bueno, nosotros no pudimos comunicarnos contigo

-estaba de vacaciones

-tu vives vacaciones eternas-le regreso Alucard

-esa no es excusa para darle mi gafete

-ok, vale, te lo concedo, no debio darselo, pero hay maneras... A menos que te avergüences tambien de Deuce

-sabes que no es asi-volteo Poseidon decidido-el es mi gran orgullo

-lo se, pero este asunto con Maddie debe terminar o ella hara lo imposible por alejarte de tu hijo y conoces que es capaz de hacerlo

El dios resoplo molesto, despues de un rato dijo;

-ok..te lo concedo

-gracias

-pero ese gafete es mio-repitio tercamente

-todo tuyo

-de acuerdo,... porque no me llamaste?

-te llame como 50 veces!-le reclamo el vampiro-porque no lo hiciste tu?

-estaba de vacaciones-repitio el griego caminando de nuevo despreocupadamente-

-pues minimo un mensaje de: "hey, gracias por la ayuda"

-aah pareces novia remilgosa!-le regaño Poseidon al vampiro-iba a llamarte pero el horario no me dejaba

-y yo que te creo!

- Pero te traje un regalo-sonrio el Dios

-en serio?-pregunto dudoso Alucard caminando a su par-

El padre de Deuce saco un adorable llavero delfin de sus jeans y se lo entrego

-es de Aruba-

-estas bromeando?-pregunto el conde mirandolo con cara de :s

-no lo quieres, me lo llevo

-si lo quiero-contesto el conde tomandolo-no te cansaste con el regalo!

-di que me acorde de ti, supe que te fuiste a Transilvania

-si, mientras arreglaban la casa, pero Lala quiso regresar pronto, ya esta muy acostumbrada a esta ciudad y sus amigas-

-eso esta bien-el Dios paso por un stand donde habia algodones de azucar y tomo uno a la pasada-pagalo por favor-le dijo a su amigo

El vampiro viro los ojos pero hizo lo que le pedian

-pero dime Batman, quienes eran esos amiguitos tuyos que vinieron por Vincent?-le pregunto ofreciendole algodon

-nadie, olvidate de ellos

-no puedo

-porque, ...te gustaron?-sonrio Alucard

-el italiano es guapo pero no te pongas celoso-dijo con sarcasmo-es en serio, quienes eran esos que llamaste los perros de reserva?

-unos tontos

-y su rey?

-el no es tan tonto-contesto el vampiro-pero no puedo decirte mas, secretos de vampiros

Poseidon le miro comiendo su algodon, no sabia el porque su amigo se notaba tan reacio en responder

-mira, tu hijo-señalo Alucard

El Dios sonrio al ver a su retoño en compañia de su novia quienes venian a su encuentro

-hey, veniste-dijo Deuce

-no me lo perderia-dijo Poseidon besando a su hijo y a su nuera-

-no participare en nada-sonrio Deuce- aun tengo vendado el brazo-

-ellos se lo pierden, les deje obsequios a ambos en su casa

-genial!-sonrio Cleo

- y a mi solo me trajiste un delfin de llavero?-reclamo Alucard

-tu no me trajiste nada de Transilvania-se defendio Poseidon

-y tu gafete?-pregunto Deuce mirando el que portaba su padre

-aah, mas tarde lo reclamare-sonrio el hombre no queriendo enfrentar a su hijo con su madre, cuando la orden de segunda llamada resono en el sonido local

-Deucey, debo irme

-te acompaño, tienes que ver la porra de Cleo, es increible

-para eso vine-dijo Poseidon-vayan, buscare a Demeter y los veo alla

Los chicos se fueron mientras el dios los veia orgulloso

-esos dos me daran un hermosisimo nieto

-eso creo, ire a buscar a mi esposa, Lala tambien esta en ese equipo, nos vemos mas tarde?-

-te espero en mi casa, te invitare una copa-

-vale-acepto el vampiro-

Yo me volvi a aparecer frente al padre de Deuce

-digame Señor! Que se siente ser un dios?

Poseidon bufo furioso

-lo mismo que ser una reportera pero yo si caigo bien, me disculpas?-dijo groseramente alejandose

Lo dicho, le hacen falta unas clases de educacion a ese hombre! Pero que guapo es!

Poseidon me dejo técnicamente hablando sola cuando se encontró frente a frente con Ram de Nile que venia con su esposa tomados de la mano, el simplemente le miro e hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza en señal de saludo a lo que el dios contesto de la misma manera y saludo mas cordialmente a la dama que le sonrio agradecida, continuo su camino sin decir mas ya que obviamente no le caia nada bien a su consuegro

**SON USTEDES FABULOSAS**

**ME SORPRENDEN**

**DE ACUERDO**

**ESPERAMOS 10 PREGUNTAS MAS**

**D.G.**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION**** TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	6. Chapter 6

Abbey estaba en las escaleras de la escuela con Frankie, estaba llorando y contandole lo sucedido a su amiga

-jamas va a perrrdonarrme-decia la bella rusa

-claro que lo hara-decia Frankie sonriendole-te ama demasiado para no hacerlo...pero tu tambien debes perdonar lo de Jinafire

-no puedo!-dijo llorosa

-entonces comprendelo a el,estan en la misma posicion y ninguno de los dos quiere ceder,si se van a dar otra oportunidad, deben olvidar el pasado, si no, jamas podran superarlo

La rusa suspiraba con tristeza, mientras Heath se acercaba

-Frankie...te esta buscando Cleo

-gracias!-contesto sonriendo y levantándose-Abbey, vienes?

-ahora la llevo-dijo Heath a lo que Syein sonrio dándoles espacio

El chico se sento a lado de su novia y le tomo la mano

-disculpame-dijo mirandola-

Abbey solo suspiro

-porrrque haces eso?-

-porque soy un idiota-respondio honestamente-no es mi intención lastimarte y creeme que deseo enterrar el pasado pero…

-asi no podrrremos continuarrr-dijo Abbey con tristeza- y no quiero volverrr a separarrrarrme de ti-

Heath le abrazo con ternura

-no vamos a separarnos nuevamente…porque no podría vivir sin ti

El chico saco una pequeña cajita de sus jeans y la abrió frente a su novia, era un lindo anillo con un solitario de diamante, la rusa lo miro asombrada

-se que es muy pronto para pedirte que te cases contigo…y pensaba darte esto al graduarnos pero…creo que no puedo esperar un minuto mas…te amo Abbey y quiero que seas mi novia formal…

La chica miro a su niño feliz y lo abrazo con fuerza

-te amo!-dijo orgullosa- por supuesto que quierrro ser tu novia forrrmal, si ese ha sido siemprrre mi sueño, estar solo contigo-

-de verdad?-sonrio Heath-

-si y mil veces si-

El tomo el anillo y se lo coloco, mas para su mala suerte, le quedo chico

-genial! No tome bien la medida!

-no importa, harre que entre a la fuerza

-pero nena, te lastimara!-

-que imporrrta! Mañana podemos llevarlo a que lo rrreparrren perro hoy quierrro lucirrrlo, aunque se me ponga verde el dedo

Y la rusa lo hizo entrar con fuerza

-listo! Lo ves

Heath sonrio

Por eso me encantas!

Y le regalo un apasionado beso, que fue interrumpido por la tercera llamada

-debemos irnos!-dijo ella-

-o si no Cleo nos matara-continuo Heath

-mas tarde continuamos en donde lo dejamos, lo prrrometo-le dijo coqueta la chica y le dio un corto beso, ambos salieron rumbo al escenario

El espectáculo daba inicio, primero se presento al equipo de futbol americano que mostraban su nuevo uniforme, Clawd estaba ahí en primera fila ya que era el capitán , lucia bastante atractivo y yo le fotografie como mil veces, me encanta darle a mis lectoras material de calidad, despues que el entrenador presento a cada uno de los chicos, el equipo de natación llego con sus capitanes mostrando el trofeo que habían ganado en las competencias interescolares, Gil y Lagoona saludaban orgulloso con su equipo ya que la mayoría había hecho un magnifico papel, y el momento esperado por los caballeros llego, hicieron su arribo las bellas porristas con la nueva coreografia de Cleo, Holt era quien ambientaba con su ritmo y las preciosas chicas demostraban con creces que eran la escuadra A ganadora, incluso Abbey se lucio, Heath estaba detrás junto con Manny ya que Cleo les había pedido que estuvieran preparados por si Lala tenia problemas al estar arriba de la pirámide, pero no hubo mayores contratiempos y la bella Draculaura se lucio en lo alto de la misma sonriendo a todo mundo, sus padres se notaban orgullosos de su niña la cual les mando un beso desde las alturas, Deuce veía a su novia manejando a su escuadra y lo hacia sentirse extremadamente afortunado de tenerla consigo, Cleo llego a su lado y pregunto:

-te gusto?

-me encanto, estuviste genial, preciosa

Ella sonrio y le beso dulcemente

En eso, la directora Buena Sangre subio al estrado

-buenas noches y gracias a todos los padres por haber venido a compartir con sus hijos este dia de alegría, nos complace mucho ver que la gran mayoría esta aquí con sus pequeños y asi se darán cuenta de como trabajamos el espíritu de equipo que dia con dia, nos hace crear jóvenes ganadores –

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, obviamente Poseidon bostezaba aburrido, no le gustaba para nada los discursos, le parecían sermones y odiaba escucharlos, Maddie le miraba desde un poco mas atrás , en verdad deseaba que el hombre no estuviera ahí si no en el Olimpo a donde pertenecia, la directora continuo hablando:

-Nos complace ver que los tiempos violentos son ya cosa del pasado, y que gracias a todos nosotros, por haber cooperado, la tranquilidad ha vuelto a nuestras vidas y solo deseamos que siga asi-

Ovaciones al por mayor de parte de todos y mas de los jóvenes, el discurso seguía:

-mas debemos agradecerle en especial a un valeroso equipo miembro de la RAD liderado por uno de nuestros nuevos integrantes, los cuales, enfrentaron con gran arrojo el enorme peligro y devolvieron la paz a nuestras vidas-

Los aplausos fueron esta vez mas fuerte, Alucard solo bajaba mas la cabeza, no le gustaba ese tipo de atención, al igual que Ram quien abrazo a su mujer tratando un poco de esconderse, el único que aplaudia con sarcasmo era Poseidon, Demeter sonreía ya que el Dios de seguro en su mente, se estaba burlando de la situación

-me gustaría, sin embargo, que esta ovacion-continuo la maestra-no se diera en forma anónima, pido que pasen a este escenario para que todos ustedes conozcan a nuestros héroes que ya no sean tan anónimos y asi poder comunicarles la noticia que tengo para todos ustedes,…asi que pediré a Maddie Gorgon, Demeter Nasser,Nadine Burns, Alucard Tepes,Clawrk Wolf,los señores Jekyll, Victor Stein, Ram de Nile y el señor Stark que suban a nuestro escenario

Todos se miraron unos a otros asustados al oir sus nombres, que era aquello? Hasta Poseidon se veía bastante sorprendido, Deuce incluso lo miro extrañado, los aplausos no cesaban y nadie se atrevia a dar el primero paso

-que onda con eso?-pregunto Cleo

-ni idea-contesto su novio-que tramara Buena Sangre?

-vamos!-los apremio la directora-vengan por favor-

Poseidon no se movia, ahora si estaba bastante sacado de onda, Alucard estaba frente a el, y el dios le empujo para que subiera primero a lo que el vampiro se rehuso, Maddie respiro y la señora Jackson ya subia al escenario junto al papa de Clawd, pero ni Ram ni los otros dos se decidían a subir, asi que la madre de Dios paso a su lado y les dijo molesta a los 3

-que no oyeron que les hablan?-

Los tres se miraron unos a otro sin decir nada, y Ram bufando se adelanto, Alucard le siguió jalando a Poseidon

-yo no quiero subir!-dijo molesto

-si yo hago el oso tu también!-le regreso el vampiro

Los aplausos no cesaron hasta que los mencionados estaban arriba, todos se veian bastante cohibidos, Buena Sangre llamo a uno para se pusiera enfrente como representando a los demás, y Ram y Alucard aventaron a Poseidon el cual los miro con ojos de -_- gracias! El hombre sonrio con sarcasmo saludando, Deuce solo sonreía porque sabia que su padre no se sentía nada a gusto delante de toda la escuela, la directora siguió hablando:

-señoras y señores…la comunidad de la RAD les agradece su valiente esfuerzo y les damos nuestro mayor reconocimiento por su tenaz manera de defender nuestra integridad

Gil, Clawd, Thad y Holt se habían acercado a su líder

-y porque nosotros no nos agradecen?-se quejaba Gil-tambien cooperamos!-

-a echar sal a la piscina?-respondia Heath llegando-no te vayas a cansar men!

-ahora quiero informarles-dijo la Directora-que hemos hablado la comunidad RAD y hemos decidido, que ustedes sean,..**EL NUEVO EQUIPO **que mantenga la paz en nuestra comunidad

-como?-preguntaron todos al unisono

-a partir de este momento, son ustedes, los encargados de la vigilancia y cuidado de todos y cada uno de los miembros de la RAD con el señor Stark como líder de este nuevo grupo de vigilantes

Todo mundo aplaudio entusiasmado mientras los padres se veian unos a otros, técnicamente los habían obligado a ser una especia de "policías o guaruras" de la comunidad Monster, Poseidon fue el primero que estuvo en desacuerdo

-un momento!-dijo el acercándose a la directora y tapando el microfono-quien te dijo que podias decidir por nosotros? Yo no quiero ser líder de nada!

La directora le miro con enojo

-acaso creiste que me iba a quedar tan tranquila despues de que me destruiste la escuela? Se llama venganza Poseidon!-

-ah es contra mi? Pero si no la destrui solo, ellos me ayudaron!

-por eso mismo, desde hoy, son los guardianes de los Monster, la Talamasca sigue escondida y solo ustedes pueden lidiar con ella, además, me la debias!-

-escucha!-replico el dios

-no! Escucha tu! Te encargaras desde hoy de tu equipo, si querias estar en la RAD, bienvenido

-oye no., me niego y lo comunicare en este momento!-dijo el dios tratando de tomar el micrófono

-deja

-sueltalo mujer!

Y ambos comenzaron a manotear por el micro mientras los demás miembros del equipo los rodeaban

-por favor!.-le regaño Maddie-no hagan eso!

-yo no lo hare!

-oooh si lo haras!

Poseidon tomo la cabeza de la mujer y acercándosela le dijo

-no lo hare, captas ahora?y si sigues molestándome, no te dare tu cabeza!

-sueltame!-gritaba la directora y obviamente todo mundo veía el espectáculo, Demeter, Maddie y las demás mujeres, ayudaban a bajar a la directora mientras Alucard trataba de quitarle la cabeza a Poseidon que seguía discutiendo con ella, Ram solo miraba todo con una sonrisa de burla, mientras bajaba del escenario, Deuce se subio a el, tomando el micrófono diciendo:

-bien, que buen anuncio…ahora, el equipo de básquet jugara una reta y los invita a divertirse-

Thad salía con su equipo en medio de vitores mientras el griego tomaba a su chica de la mano y salía con sus amigos siguiendo a los mayores que estaba discutiendo en la parte trasera del escenario, obviamente yo también fui con ellos, ese era el mayor chisme de la historia!

-es la mayor ofensa que he recibido en toda mi vida!-gritaba Buena Sangre super furica mientras su cuerpo peinaba su cabeza

-solo asi me escuchabas!-reclamaba Poseidon.-

-que mega oso!-se quejaba el conde recargado en la pared-y lo bueno que uno queria pasar desapercibido

-con tu amigo aquí?-pregunto Ram con burla

-y tu ni hables!-le reclamo el Dios.-que tampoco quieres jugar al héroe

-la comunidad clama por ti-le contesto el padre de Cleo -eres el líder

- yo no soy el lider de nada!

-lo seras a partir de ahora, ustedes son los que han sido seleccionados como equipo para cuidar de la comunidad y tendrán que aceptar su nuevo cargo-

-no me puedes obligar a aceptar absolutamente nada, soy libre de irme en este momento si quiero-

-hagalo "Sr. Stark" pero nadie le garantiza que si la Talamasca vuelva, su hijo sera protegido de la misma manera que usted le protege

-me estas chantajeando?

-tomelo como guste-sonrio con malicia Buena Sangre

-pero..-reclamaba Demeter- no se nos comunico absolutamente nada y me parece algo injusto

-todavia que te toman en cuenta para algo, reclamas?-le enfrento Maddie-te recuerdo que tu solo formas parte del Harem de Ram-

-yo ya no tengo Harem!-se defendió el padre de Cleo

-pero lo tenias! Y "esta" era tu favorita-dijo Maddie con desden

**GENIAL! USTEDES SI QUE SABEN HACER DE ESTO UN VERDADERO RETO**

**SI SE CUMPLEN,SUBO EL CHAPTER FINAL ESTA MISMA NOCHE Y LA ENTREVISTA MAÑANA**

**LES PARECE?**

**ASI QUE…20 COMENTS Y SUBO EL OTRO**

**D.G.**

**P.D. DEJEN DE ROBARLE LAS FOTOS A MI NOVIA Y SUS PORTADAS**

**USTEDES NO SON REY KON**

**SI NO ELLA**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	7. Chapter 7

-esta tiene su nombre!-se defendió- y solo reclamo lo que es justo, nadie nos pidió nuestra opinión para formar un nuevo equipo de defensa-

-tu novio quiso entrar a la RAD-le regreso la madre de Deuce-su tanto quería eso, pues tendrá que aceptar su nuevo cargo

-si quería entrar, era para proteger **a MI HIJO**-le contesto Poseidon-

-pues que mejor forma que liderear este nuevo equipo-interrumpio Buena Sangre-no esperes que la comunidad no exija de ti, Poseidon, fuiste de gran ayuda antes y solo se sentiran seguros si cuidas siempre de ellos-

-yo jamas he trabajado en equipo antes y no pienso hacerlo ahora

-porque eres tan necio?-le enfrento Maddie- de todas maneras no creo que pienses irte de aquí, que mas da que formes parte de el o no?

-porque no quiero estar cerca de ti-replico el Dios furioso

Nosotros los veíamos con cara de :uuuuuuuuh!

Maddie solo se sonrio con malicia

-a mi también me desagrada tu presencia, pero si no piensas irte…tendras que liderear este nuevo proyecto asi que decide…te quedas…o te vas….yo puedo cuidar de Deuce por mi misma, si no quieres ayudarme, cosa que es muy común en ti, es mejor que te vayas de la ciudad y de nuestras vidas, para siempre-

Poseidon se quedo en silencio mientras su hijo esperaba su respuesta

-el partido esta a punto de acabar-observo Clawd en voz baja-

La gente comenzaba asomarse al oir que los mayores seguían discutiendo bastante ruidosamente, la mayoría estaba de acuerdo en formar el grupo de vigilancia, mas Poseidon aun no daba su brazo a torcer y Maddie le exasperaba que no tuviera una contestación rapida

Cleo me miro y jalando mi brazo, dijo:

-busca a Operetta,de prisa!-

-ok!-dije yo obedeciendo

-dejemos a estos niños pelear-dijo la hermosa egipcia y tomando a Deuce de la mano, prosigio-ven amor…el espectáculo debe continuar

Mis amigos y yo, tratábamos de que las personas volvieran a sus lugares mientras seguía la discusión

-como veo que te quedaste callado-sonrio Maddie-quiere decir que te largaras de la ciudad, perfecto! Asi Deuce sabra que jamas le importaste como yo se lo dije

-no pongas palabras en mi boca-le reclamo Poseidon

-el que calla otorga-regreso la dama- asi que, creo que deberíamos buscar un nuevo líder, yo voto por Ram

-a mi no me metas!-replico el padre de Cleo

-porque no tu novio?-dijo el Dios- Es un derroche de valentía. Ah espera, recuerdo que estaba debajo de una banca temblando, cual chihuaha miedoso -

-no metas a Jack en esto!-

-no insultes entonces a Demeter!-

-ella se insulta sola al andar contigo

-hey!-replico la bella chica-

-la envidias por que no tiene un serpentario por cabello

-idiota!

Todos se veian unos a otros con fastidio al escuchar el pleito personal que se traían Maddie y el padre de Deuce, cuando en ese momento, Cleo subia al escenario en medio de aplausos y uno que otro silbido de los jóvenes

-hola a todos! Soy Cleo De Nile, aunque obvio saben ya quien soy, para cerrar esta increíble presentación, les tenemos una mega sorpresa, mi guapo novio y Operetta, quieren dedicar a los padres de Deuce, una linda canción, asi que, recíbanlos con un fuerte aplauso

La ovacion no se hizo esperar y mas el grito de las chicas al ver al guapísimo capitán subir en segundo al escenario

-pero…-replicaba aun

-descuida amor! Te aseguro que tus padres dejaran de pelear! Ve!

Le dio un beso y subio detrás de Operetta

El D.J. le indicaba que estaba mas que listo y puso la pista que hizo estremecer a toda la gente que se acercaba aplaudiendo, Buena Sangre y los padres escucharon el griterío, y Poseidon y Maddie se miraron al escuchar las primeras notas

**Parece que****El miedo ha conquistado**

**Tus ojos negros****Profundos y templados**

**¿Que va a ser de ti? ¿Que va a ser de ti?**

Cleo llego diciendo:

-hey! Ustedes dos…quieren ver a su hijo cantar?

La madre de Deuce fue la primera que salio y detrás de ella, Poseidon suspiro cansado, antes de salir, Buena Sangre le detuvo:

-cual es tu respuesta?

El Dios solo se jalo molesto

**Panteras son Vigilan mi destierro **

**Me he condenado Y en ellos yo me encierro **

**¿Que va a ser de ti? ¿Que va a ser de ti?**

Camino hacia donde estaba el escenario y vio a su hijo que estaba cantando con Operetta a un lado, Cleo se acerco a el

-el quiere tenerte cerca…y sabes que Maddie también

El Dios estaba mirando a su retoño

**Mienteme y di **

**Que no estoy loco Mienteme y di**

**Que solo un poco**

-te necesitamos Poseidon-continuo Cleo- Deuce te necesita, la comunidad también,…y tus nietos querran conocerte

El hombre la miro sonriendo, la abrazo dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla

-lo se preciosa…jamas los abandonaría

**¿Quien teme? ¿Quien teme?**

**Di Si yo me pierdo**

**¿Quien teme? ¿Quien teme? Di**

Cleo sonrio abrazandolo, Buena Sangre se acerco, el Dios dijo:

-ok…lo hare

Alucard estaba detrás de el, dándole like a la directora con la mano, ella solo asintió

-ya sabia que aceptaría

**Mi corazon Salvaje y estepario**

**Lamio poemas caidos de tus labios**

**¿Que va a se de ti? ¿Que va a ser de ti? **

Maddie también había escuchado que Poseidon había aceptado liderear el nuevo equipo de vigilantes, y aun en contra de lo que decía, su corazón se alegro profundamente, mas la realidad volvió cuando Demeter se acerco al hombre a besarlo, miles de años podrían pasar, y ella sabia que jamas había podido enamorar a ese estúpido Dios

**Tu pecho es Tan cruel como bendito**

**Tu cuerpo en fin Babel y laberinto**

**¿Que va a ser de ti? ¿Que va a ser de ti?**

Y lo único que los unia, era el hermoso niño que cantaba en el escenario, Jack llego hasta ella y la abrazo, la bella Gorgona se recargo en el hombro de su novio, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Poseidon, que volteo molesto, de nuevo Jack estaba con ella, y esta vez, iba a ser imposible apartalo de Maddie

**Mienteme y di Que no estoy loco **

**Mienteme y di Que solo un poco**

**Quien teme? ¿Quien teme?**

**Di Si yo me pierdo**

**¿Quien teme? ¿Quien teme? Di**

Mas un nuevo equipo se había formado, un equipo dispuesto a enfrentrar los peligros que podría enfrentar nuestra amada comunidad, yo aproveche y les tome fotos, eso iba a ser histórico, la familia Clawd reunida, los padres de Holt, la madre de Heath que estaba abrazando a Abbey y su hijo, quienes lucían realmente enamorados

**Mil años pasaran **

**Y el duende de tu nombre **

**De luna en luna ira Aullando fuerte **

**woh, woh, woh**

los De Nile que ahora estaban mas unidos que nunca, Draculaura que llegaba abrazando a su amado papito, al igual que su bellísima esposa, y por partes separadas, los padres de Deuce, que veian con orgullo a su hijo en el escenario, dedicándoles una canción que les quedaba perfecta

**Mienteme y di Que no estoy loco **

**Mienteme y di Que solo un poco **

Aunque las circunstancias los tenían separados, eran una familia, bastante disfuncional, pero ..que familia es realmente "normal"?

Maddie aprovecho el momento para quitarle a Jack el gafete , este lo miro sorprendido y acercándose al vampiro le dijo al oído

-daselo mas tarde-

Obviamente se referia a Poseidon

Alucard asintió tomando la identificacion

**Y como un lobo voy detras de ti **

**Paso a paso tu huella he de seguir**

**Y como un lobo voy detras de ti **

**Paso a paso tu huella he de seguir **

**Y como un lobo voy detras de ti**

**Paso a paso tu huella he de seguir **

**Y como un lobo voy detras de ti**

**Paso a paso, paso a paso**

Obviamente, el dueto de ambos, se había ganado las ovaciones de todos, los chicos bajaron del escenario y la bella capitana premiaba a su novio con un mega beso, su padre se acerco a felicitarlo

-no me habias dicho que sabias cantar?-le pregunto

-hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi

-ya habrá tiempo de conocerlas-le sonrio su padre abrazandolo

-aceptaste?-le pregunto Deuce al oído, bastante feliz

-tenia otra opción? Además, tu eres el segundo al mando, y es mejor que me quede cerca de ti para cuidarte

El guapo griego sonrio

-trato hecho

Alucard se acercaba con su hija de la mano

-y bien? Estas dentro?

-algo asi, dime...tu tuviste algo que ver con esto?

-por favor! Acaso piensas que te quiero cerca de mi? Ni pensarlo-sonrio el vampiro con sarcasmo-nos vemos mas tarde?

-seguro-acepto el Dios

El resto de la fiesta, lo pasamos bastante bien, tengo fotos que prueban como se divirtieron todos esa noche, y el puesto que mas vendio? El de Heath, ya que Abbey, había comprado tooodos los boletos de su stand y se estaba cobrando todos los besos que le había comprado a su novio, era un excelente negocio!

Casi al final de la velada, me atrevi a acercarme nuevamente a Poseidon que salía ya con Demeter y le dije:

-me va a conceder esa entrevista o no?-

El sonrio al verme

-ok…yo te aviso que dia puedes hacermela

-de veras?-pregunte feliz- y puedo publicarlo en mi blog?

-no veo el porque no-

Me guiño un ojo , me entregoi su tarjeta y se alejo en su auto, creo, que mas de una de mis lectoras, les encantaría estar en mi lugar…asi que..chicas…

Que le preguntarían al guapo de Poseidon?

Soy Spectra Vondergeist, siempre buscando la noticia!

Hasta pronto!

**HOLA, GRACIAS POR ACEPTAR EL RETO PERO SOBRE TODO**

**GRACIAS POR CUMPLIRLO**

**AHORA, LES DEJAMOS EL CAPITULO FINAL**

**Y CON 10 COMENTARIOS MAS**

**SUBIMOS LA ENTREVISTA A POSEIDON**

**AUN PUEDEN MANDAR SUS PREGUNTAS**

**UN PLACER HABER ESTADO CON USTEDES**

**NOS VEMOS DESPUES**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	8. Chapter 8

Estoy en la entrada de un elegantísimo edificio, me cohibo un poco mas me doy valor y termino por entrar a el, anunciándome con la recepcionista que honestamente , me ve con cara de desagrado, que mujer tan odiosa! Como si me fuese a robar algo! Doy la tarjeta que Poseidon me entrego antes de subir a su auto y le digo que tengo una entrevista con el señor Stark, ella me indica hacia el elevador,y subo hasta el penthouse, vaya lugar! Es sumamente elegante, la casa del Dios domina toda la parte alta asi del edificio, toco la bellísima puerta de cedro y un mayordomo extraño me hace pasar a la impresionante mansion, me indica que el dueño de la casa, no tarda en recibirme, me siento y trato de no estar nerviosa, aunque me sudan las manos y eso que soy una fantasma! Miro los retratos que tiene en la mesa de centro, todos son de Deuce y Cleo, ambos se ven guapos y enamorados, incluso una en donde Deuce esta de bebe, era demasiado lindo! Por lo que veo, su padre esta demasiado orgulloso de el, saco mi grabadora y la coloco en la mesa, el hombre sale de una especie de despacho con el iphone hablando, mientras me hace una seña de que lo espere, yo sonrio y el continua en lo suyo, se ve extremadamente guapísimo!

Una camiseta rockera negra de Quiet Riot como logo, junto a unos jeans del mismo color, haciendo juego, botas tipo militar y un atrayente perfume muy masculino emana de el, debo hacer la anotación de que la parte trasera de esos pantalones, se le ven…deliciosos!

Ejem, eso no fue correcto, acomodo mi cabello mientras el avienta su celular en el mueble, y se sienta frente a mi sonriendo

-hola!-me dice

-hola-digo yo nerviosísima- gracias por aceptar mi entrevista

-fuiste muy insistente

-es solo que las lectoras de mi blog quieren conocerle, y…me permiti, hacer una convocatoria en mi pagina para que ellas fueran quien le preguntaran

-o sea que tus lectoras me entrevistaran?

-algo asi!

-Que no eres tu la reportera?- dijo alzando una ceja dudoso

-lo soy, pero usted ha iniciado una admiración poco común entre la RAD, además…no siempre se conocen a Dioses Griegos por estos lugares

El me mira y se sonríe con malicia

-eso si que no me lo vendiste!

-es en serio!

-nop..trabaja mas en tu convencimiento, en fin, dale, te dije que iba a contestar todo, y eso hare…-

-genial!-sonrei yo sacando una lista enorme de preguntas

-todas esas?-dijo asustado

-si.! Empezamos?-

El suspiro, se levanto para tomar su iphone , marco y dijo:

-AL, creo que jugaremos Halo online esta noche un poco mas tarde, te mando What's-

-juega Halo?-pregunte asombrada-

-que...tiene algo de malo?

-no!nada…empezamos?

-tira

-bien..

-Marlen le pregunta:

En verdad te gusta Demeter o solo es un capricho?

P: Demeter es muy hermosa, y yo jamas andaría con una mujer que careciera de belleza, y capricho? Todos los hombres lo sentimos cuando tenemos a una linda dama a nuestro lado

-podria ser mas directo sin tanto rodeo?-pedi yo

-ok-dijo con fastidio

Esto es por ustedes queridas lectoras!

-Lucy le pregunta:

¿Porque no le dices a Maddie lo que sientes por ella?

P: yo no siento nada por Maddie

-mentira!-reclame

-es la verdad, solo fue un rato bonito, continua-contesto el poniendo su mano en su rostro y mirándome con algo de molestia, creo que no le gusta que le recuerden a Maddie

-Candy pregunta:

¿porque no buscaste a tu hijo a mas temprana edad?

P: yo recién me entere de la existencia de Deuce, jamas supe que el vivía, ni siquiera sabia que Medusa estuviese aun con vida, me hubiese gustado conocerlo de niño, haberlo criado, pero…creo que su madre hizo un excelente trabajo, es un hombre valeroso y con muchas cualidades que honestamente no creo haya el aprendido de mi

Le mire sorprendida al ver lo honesto que era, tosi y continue

-Yanadis pregunta:

Poseidon por que no dejas de pelear con Maddie y le dices que aun la amas ? O no es asi?

P: no es asi

-hay muchas preguntas de esa clase…-dije mirándolo nerviosa de que se molestara

-esta bien, no importa

-bien..Lady pregunta:

Cuantas mujeres has tenido en tu vida?

P:Mas de 100

o.o

si….asi me quede

-que?-preguntó el como si nada

-que no son muchas?

-no lo creo-dijo sin importancia-son pocas si tomamos en cuenta mi fisico

-ok…continuo, Coco le pregunta:

Quien te parece mas linda Maddie o Demeter?

-Demeter-respondio mirando hacia otro lado

-Abril pregunta:que harias si no fueras un Dios?

P:-mmm, quizás seria un ser humano común y corriente, con algún trabajo mediocre y una paga igual, pero naci Dios y es lo que mejor le ha pasado a la existencia-

Si…es bastante vanidoso -_-

-Karen pregunta: cuantos hijos has tenido?

P:-aproximadamente unos 100, Deuce es el mas pequeño de ellos

O.O…..

-Balaam pregunta:

Como es tu relación con Hades?

P:-no muy buena, soy el hermano pequeño de los 6 hijos de Cronos, equivocadamente se piensa que soy el mayor, pero ese es Zeus, luego viene Hera, que es hermana y su esposa , Hestia, Demeter, no es mi chica,es otra con el mismo nombre, Hades y al ultimo yo, mi hermano tiene andropausia eterna, aun no supera que su mujer pase 6 meses con su madre y técnicamente le deje todo el quehacer de la mansión del inframundo , imagina lo difícil que ha de ser mantener las llamas de todo el infierno encendidas-

Ese sarcasmo eterno jamas lo dejara!

-Yess pregunta:

Porque no le dices de una buena vez a Maddie lo que sientes por ella?

P: porque no tengo nada que decirle, lo de Medusa y yo solo fue una venganza

-Santana pregunta: como es que lograste tener a Maddie?

El se movio algo inquieto

P:-no me gusta recordar cosas desagradables, solo te dire que tuvimos un mal encuentro en el templo de Atenea…

-ok…fefa le pregunta, si sigue odiando a su hermano Zeus-

P:-si

-Anyame le pregunta: que haría con el amor de mi vida?

-P:que haría?

-si..que haría

P:-como …de que?

-no lo se, solo asi lo dijo

P:- que pregunta mas extraña…pero...el amor de mi vida en este momento, es mi hijo, de ahí en fuera, un amor de pareja no siento por nadie, Deuce es mi motivo para estar aquí

-seguro?-pregunte mirándolo

P:-si

-bien, Linda le pregunta..

-hablame de tu es mas fácil

-en serio? Cielos! Gracias, Lynda te pregunta:

Porque odias a tu hermano Zeus?

creerse un gran dios, el magnifico Zeus,el jefe papas fritas de todos los dioses, y solo es un estúpido patético,... continuo o quedo claro que lo detesto?

-creo que quedo muuuy claro! Vane te pregunta:

Como se conocieron tu y Maddie?

-Conoci a Medusa Gorgon, cuando era sacerdotisa del templo de Atenea y Zeus, era una doncella demasiado hermosa, y bueno..yo siempre he admirado la belleza y Maddie era…una mujer que tenia que tener…

El dios voltea hacia la ventana como recordando la belleza de la madre de Deuce y se levanta

-quieres algo de beber?

-no gracias! Estoy bien, continuamos?

-claro, me preparo algo y tu pregunta-dice el yendo hacia su bar, insisto en que esos jeans le quedan muy bien!

-Paloma pregunta,cuantos hermanos tienes!

P:-6, ya los mencione

-Gloria pregunta cuando te enteraste que tenias un hijo

P:- fue una noche que estaba en mi templo, estaba meditando en la inmortalidad, y tengo un espejo echo de agua que me permite ver lo que los humanos hacen. Removí un poco hacia la actual grecia y casi me da un infarto cuando vi, caminar entre los hombres a Medusa Gorgon, ya que ella había muerto según hace algunos años, segui sus pasos, y descubri que tenia un hijo, creo que fue algo muy impactante para mi…quien era ese niño? Lo mas importante…quien era su padre? Asi que me dedique a ponerlo a prueba y resulto. Que era mio.

-vaya! Susie le pregunta si alguna vez estuviste casado

P:-sip, mi esposa se llamaba Anfítrite, una ninfa y antigua diosa del mar, hija de Nereo y Doris, era bastante tonta, aunque muy hermosa , ya no existe mas, hace siglos que desaparecio afortunadamente

-que malo!

P:- el muerto al pozo y el vivo al gozo-dijo sarcásticamente entregándome una soda

-gracias!, Abbey pregunta si te cae bien Alucard

P:-no-dijo sentándose y sonriendo

-en verdad?

P:-tiene complejo de Batman

Yo rei con su ocurrencia

-un anonimo pregunta

Que edad aparentas?

P:-45 años

-Anglica pregunta: que harias para recuperar lo tuyo

P:- lo que sea, un hombre, dios, vampiro o semidios hace lo que sea por recuperar lo que le pertenece, es parte de su naturaleza

-Karina te pregunta: quien fue la mujer de tu vida?

El hombre suspira, toma un poco de su bebida y contesta:

P:-Maddie

Yo lo miro asombrada, que lo acepte asi… es muy extraño

P:-pero las cosas no se dieron y terminamos como enemigos…ya no importa

-ok, Mary pregunta si te gusta ser un dios

P:-por supuesto! Es muy divertido

-Andi dice que si estas a gusto con tu físico

El hombre se levanta y abre los brazos como el cristo de Corcovado

P:-mirame! Obviamente si

Yo sonrio y me sonrojo….es extremadamente atractivo

-Anabelle pregunta que si tu relación con Demeter es en serio o solo atracción

P:-jamas tomo nada en serio y menos una relación

-ups…bueno,Magdalena pregunta si la quieres

P: la aprecio, querer-amar, solo a mi hijo

-Yanadis pregunta que, que es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida?

P:-tiene nombre, Deuce Gorgon

-Un anónimo pregunta tus bandas de rock favoritas

P:-Black Sabbath, Linkin Park, Audioslave, Quiet Riott, Metallica

-flor pregunta que es lo primero que vez en una mujer?

P:-lo que todo hombre, su físico

-Marina dice: que cualidades debe tener la mujer perfecta para ti

Primero bebe un poco y luego dice:

P:-debe ser valiente, decidida, sin miedo a nada, fuerte de convicciones, inteligente y …una buena madre

No creen ustedes que acaba de describir a Maddie Gorgon?

-Ale pregunta que te gusta mas de tu físico

P:-todo

-Diana pregunta que como te enteraste que tenias un hijo, ya lo dijiste

P:-asi es,que lean arriba

-Coco dice:que haría si Jack se llega a casar con Maddie?

P:-Le daría mi bendición y un libro de consejos de como hacerle el amor a una víbora

Sonríe con malicia pero sabemos bien que seria capaz de matarlo

-Paloma pregunta que es lo que mas te gusta de Maddie?

P:-de Maddie? Mmm,es una magnifica madre, no es fácil criar sola a un hijo pero ella hizo un gran trabajo, sera mi enemiga pero respeto lo que hizo con mi hijo

-Anglica pregunta-. Que harias si perdieras tus poderes?

P:-niña. No des ideas!

-que harias?

P:-tratar de recuperarlos

-un anónimo pregunta:volverías a comenzar de nuevo tu vida

P:-no, que aburrido

-Tina te pregunta, que te gustaria hacerle a Jack?

P:-a Jack? Nada, el me aburre es un humano que no merece mi atencion

-Maricruz dice que si en verdad te gusta estar con Demeter

P;- por supuesto! Es una hermosa mujer

-Lindsay quiere saber que si no fueras un Dios que seria de tu vida?

P:-ya lo dije, un humano normal o un Hugh Hefner, eso si seria genial!

-Wen pregunta que es lo que te gusta mas de tu vida?

P:- mi hijo, mi nuera, la familia que me daran y que pienso disfrutar al maximo

-Ha dice. Que cual es tu lugar favorito para vacacionar?

P:-en donde este mi elemento, el mar

-Greace pregunta que si te gustaria tener un nieto

P:-por supuesto! No solo uno, si no los 4 que vendran

-4?-pregunte asombrada

P:-mis hijos son bastante fertiles

-Ok..Ceci pregunta porque no le dices a Maddie lo que sientes?

P:-ya se lo dije, ella no es mi motivo para estar aqui, no me interesa lo que haga de su vida

-Yade quiere saber si estas dispuesto a casarte con Demeter-

P:-no seas barbara niña, claro que no

-Anglica quiere saber

P:- ah como pregunta esa niña

-jejeeje, quiere saber que dirias o harias si a Maddie le quitan su maldicion?

P:-buena pregunta,...creo que me sentiria menos culpable de lo que me siento

-CleoGorgon tiene 3 preguntas para ti

P:-adelante

-pregunta numero uno:si tanto odias a Talbot porque no vas y le pateas el trasero?

P:-ya te dije, ese hombre me es indiferente, puede hacer de su vida lo que quiera

-Porque no reconoces que amas a Maddie?

El suspira y baja la mirada

P:-porque no la amo...como amar a una mujer que estuvo enamorada de mi hermano? Ademas de que me acuso de traicion y de querer derrocar a Zeus

-y no fue cierto?

P:- por supuesto que si!pero no tenia que decirselo

-ok, sigo, ella misma pregunta,que trauma tienes con lo griego? Dices que esta "pasado de moda" y tu mismo eres de esa nacionalidad

P:-no me gusta hablar en mi idioma natal, vestiamos horrible, con esas estupidas togas, no, paso, la modernidad nos alcanzo y hay que asumirla

-anyame pregunta:cual es tu mayor deseo?

P:-ver a mis nietos crecer

-pegajosachiclosa

P:-como?

-no te rias! Ella pregunta cual fue tu peor error?

P:-el haber provocado la maldicion de Maddie

-Cleodeniloeshermosa dice, es importante para ti Demeter o Maddie?

P:-las dos son importantes, Demeter es mi pareja y Medusa la madre de mi hijo

-Sonia Safiro pregunta que desde cuando surge tu rivalidad con Zeus?

P:- desde mi nacimiento

-Balaam pregunta cuando te comportaras como un Dios?

P:-como esta eso? Soy un Dios!

-Yudith te pregunta:que es lo que mas te gusta de Maddie?-

P:-creo que su forma de ser, es una gran mujer

-Greace pregunta: que diferencia hay entre Demeter y Maddie

El se rie con burla

P:-las serpientes! no, ya en serio, Demeter es el lado opuesto de Medusa, en todos los sentidos, es dulce, cariñosa, tierna y Maddie…es una piedra molesta en el riñon-

-Katie pregunta: si pudieras regresar el pasado, y cambiar algo de tu vida,que seria?

El suspira hondamente

P:-quizas no me hubiese aprovechado de la madre de Deuce en el templo de Atenea…. si no, en otro lugar

-_- ' este tipo!

-Yuya pregunta si Alucard es tu mejor amigo?

P:- digamos que si

-Linda pregunta que si te llevaras bien con Maddie, le dirias lo que sientes?

P:-ya se lo dije, me cae mal

-Bekie dice:que es Io que mas te gustaria hacer en tu vida?

P:-mmmm, vivir tranquilo, ser un Dios eterno es algo aburrido, mas acepto que me gustaria una vida en donde mi familia fuese lo principal, ver a mis nietos, a mi hijo, creo que seria perfecto para mi

-Este..Magdalena tiene dos preguntas para ti,..

P:-Ok

-Bueno…no te enojes eh?...te casarías con Alucard?

El tuvo un ataque de risa

P:-El ya esta casado, llegue tarde a su vida-contesta con sarcasmo-y eso me entristece

-ay por favor!-rei yo

P:-que? Tu amiga fue la que me pregunto eso, aun no me repongo de esa gran desilusión, ya que estoy seguro que el me prefiere a mi que a esa bellísima dama que tiene por esposa

-en serio?-pregunte inocentemente

P:-No seas tonta! Estoy jugando! El adora a su mujer , Solo somos amigos y ni nos imaginen a los dos juntos que Alucard no tiene buen sentido del humor Y yo menos

-jejeje ok, la otra pregunta, que opinas de Cleo?

P:-pienso que es el complemento perfecto de mi hijo,es una mujer con mucho carácter, hermosa, intensa, todo lo que el necesita, una verdadera princesa, se cuanto ama a Deuce y solo por ese motivo, tiene mi agradecimiento eterno, pocas veces se encuentra al amor de tu vida siendo tan joven, y en este caso, ambos se encontraron, son muy afortunados de tenerse el uno al otro-

-Mindi quiere saber si amas mas a Deuce que a tus otros hijos?-

P:-por supuesto que si, yo mismo se lo he dicho, he sido siempre un padre responsable, mas nunca he querido a otro mas de lo que amo a Deuce

-Loki pregunta

P:-Loki?

-si..

P:-nos ponemos Avengers…ok…

-Es una chica!

P:-de acuerdo

-aaah, bien, Loki te pregunta:si por cosas de la vida, te enteraras de que Maddie te ama, te darias una oportunidad con ella?

El hombre se removio inquieto

P:-no lo se…

-Como que no lo sabes?

P:-todo a sido algo difícil, no lo se, tendría que pensarlo muy detenidamente…han pasado muchos detalles desagradables, que no se si pudiéramos estar juntos

-tambien te pregunta: en verdad, que es lo que sientes por Maddie y que no le salgas con que la odias!-

P:-pues mejor no le contesto

-una mas…ella misma pregunta: si Maddie y Demeter, estuvieran en peligro, y solo pudieras salvar a una…a cual salvarías?

P:-A Maddie, por ser la madre de Deuce, el la necesita, no por cuestión mia si no por el

-un anónimo pregunta: dejarías de ser un dios por una razón de importancia?

P:-por mi familia, si

-muy bien!agradezco tu tiempo para esta entrevista!

P:- fue todo?

-si!

P:-ya me habia emocionado

-algunas palabras para nuestras lectoras?

P:-gracias por apoyar a Rey y sus fics pero sobre todo, gracias por aceptarme dentro de este mundo de Monster High, y, bienvenidas al Poseidon vemos pronto…

**Hola soy yo Rey Kon, lamentamos la espera pero a DYLAN!**

**¬¬ se le olvido la cuenta, en fin, un millón de gracias por apoyarme y las preguntas que me hicieron a mi las contesto con gusto:**

**Elegir un super poder? Definitivamente volar**

**3 deseos?, salud para mi familia, trabajar para Monster High y publicar un libro**

**Y no, no he escuchado lo que me sugeriste, tratare de hacerlo**

**Un mega beso a todos**

**Y déjenme sus comentarios de si les gusto la entrevista**

**Gracias a ustedes por hacerla!**

**Los veo el próximo lunes con la historia que me pedían de los padres de Lala**

**Se llamara**

**Un hombre…alguna vez llamado Conde**

**Nos vemos pronto**

**Espero sus comentarios acerca de la entrevista!**

**REY KON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


End file.
